Guidetale
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Name doesn't fit, I know.) An AU where the kids before Frisk didn't die, but were trapped and found three days later. (Rated T for neglect, drunk kids, abuse and suicide mentions, and character death.)
1. Info

Frisk Dreemurr (Original last name is Feniqua) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Brown (almost always has them closed anime-style)

Skin: Pale (yellow-ish in game)

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: Calm mostly, doesn't really enjoy talking too much, stoic, secretly depressed, pacifist

Trait: Determination

* * *

Samuel Nicholson (Often called Sam) -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Dark

Hair: Dark brown, short

Outfit: Black and white sneakers, dark brown leggings, a light orange long-sleeved shirt with red-orange stripes, a bandanna

Personality: Can get mad easily, fights whenever he thinks he should (almost never), sometimes has arguments with Sophie, polite around Belle, edgy, stern

Trait: Bravery

* * *

Jessica Laurie (Often called Jesse) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Light blue

Skin: Pale

Hair: Bleach blonde, half-way down her back

Outfit: Brown boots, grey leggings, a long brown skirt, a brown vest, a dark-ish yellow long-sleeved shirt with darker yellow stripes, a cowboy hat

Personality: Cowgirl, makes country-isms sometimes, has southern accent, is protective when needed, good with a gun, easy-goer

Trait: Justice

* * *

Oliver Derrick -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, short

Outfit: Grey and lighter grey sneakers, dark brown leggings, a dark green short-sleeved shirt with dark brown stripes, an apron

Personality: Caring, only fights when he has to, disapproves of Sam's antics, can be short-tempered, is protective when needed, sweet

Trait: Kindness

* * *

Sophina Leonardson (Often called Sophie) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tan

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: White sneakers, grey leggings, a sky blue long-sleeved shirt with aquamarine stripes, a ribbon at the back of her head

Personality: Calm mostly, makes comebacks sometimes, never really approves of violence, likes to get dirty, sassy

Trait: Patience

* * *

Belle Steller -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Dark blue

Skin: Dark

Hair: Dark brown, shoulder-length (she has her hair up in a ponytail, it's rarely ever in a bun)

Outfit: Black flat-heel shoes, a short light blue skirt, white knee socks, a blue long-sleeved shirt with lighter blue stripes, a pink tutu

Personality: Calm, knows proper etiquette, never really approves of violence, graceful

Trait: Integrity

* * *

Oscar Kingston -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, short

Outfit: Light and dark grey sneakers, dark grey leggings, a lilac long-sleeved shirt with lavender stripes, a dark violet tie, a pair of glasses he needs

Personality: Calm mostly, only fights when he has to, takes notes of the adventure, smart

Trait: Perseverance

* * *

Chara Dreemurr (Original last name is Vonteer) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Red (a common thing in her real family)

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: Calm mostly, doesn't really enjoy 'genocide runs' anymore, crazy, tough

Trait: Determination


	2. Saving Sam

It happened again, Frisk can't believe it. She fell down a hole trap, down a trap in old ruins in a world full of monsters down a hole underneath a mountain. She got back up and saw another kid there, he can't be older than 13. The poor kid. His clothes and bandanna were torn up, his hair messy, he didn't even look like he's eaten right in three days. Frisk looked in shock at the condition he's in. The boy looked like he was mad about being left to die, he punched the wall in frustration. Frisk's eyes temporarily open as she jumped and shouted 'Whoa!' in her head at the sudden action. He started to hug his knees and cry after he moved his arm back, but Frisk gingerly came to his side to comfort him.

He looked up to see the closed-eyed girl who had her hand on his shoulder, "Why do you bother, unlike the last girl? All she did was say she's sorry and left me down here.", he said to trying to look away. Frisk immediately took her hand off him and started writing on one of the many pieces of papers she had with her. When she was done, the paper said 'Well, she was probably in a rush to escape. And look at you. You look a little thin.' as the boy read it. He scoffed, "Please, I've been through worse.", he said wiping away his tears. Frisk's eyes temporarily open again in shock, thinking about what he just said.

"I swear, you have the freakiest eyes.", the boy spoke out loud. Frisk took another pieces of paper and wrote on it, her eyebrows narrow. When she was done, the paper said 'You know what? That's literally offensive, buddy. It's a rare condition I was born with.' The boy sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, geez.", he said. He stood up, "Ow!", he yelped in pain. His leg was sprained for as long as he's been here, Frisk grabbed his leg gently and whispered words. His leg healed, just like that. The pain he felt was gone. The boy almost screamed in surprised, but Frisk quickly slapped her hand over his mouth until and quietly told him not to scream.

"You have healing powers?!", he said once she let go, Frisk nodded in response. She then held up a note that said 'Apparently, both my grandparents crossed a barrier and got magic.', "Nice!", the boy responded. Frisk wrote another note saying 'By the way, what's your name?', "You could call me Sam.", the boy said, "What's your name?", he continued. Frisk held a sad expression as she wrote another note that says 'I really don't remember my name right now, sorry. Anyway, let's get out of here.', "Okay, I understand.", Sam told her as they went back up. Sam let Frisk take care of the puzzles and they both got passed Toriel and met Sans and Papyrus.

Frisk will continue to search for the rest of the fallen kids...


	3. Saving Jesse

The two rubbed their arms standing in the snow, Sam wondering if he'll make it out alive and Frisk seeming to look for something. Then suddenly, she spotted a girl who was in the snow and looking like she was on death's row. Frisk tapped Sam's shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the freezing girl, "Jesse!", he screamed as he to the girl. She was in as bad condition as Sam was when Frisk found him, but Frisk knew she was in worse pain and struggled to stay awake. Frisk lifted her onto her own back, whispering words to heal the frostbites. And it worked.

Jesse saw Sam staring at her, she was happy to see him, "Sam, yer alive! Ah-Ah thought ah was dead!", she said to him, he chuckled, "You almost were, but she fixed that.", he replied. Frisk tapped on her hat getting her attention and waved before putting her back down gently, Jesse got up feeling her legs again. "Thanks, y'all. But who are ya?", she thanked Frisk and asked her, "Yeah, she hasn't told me her name yet either.", Sam added. Frisk then written another note and showed it to them, her note said 'We have four others to find then I'll you guys my name.' Jesse shrugged, "Eh, if you say so.", she responded.

Sam then realized, "You might wanna eat something.", he told Jesse. "Yeah, ah haven't exactly eaten in three days.", she agreed. Frisk handed her some spider donuts and a piece of butterscotch pie, she gradually accepts them. Jesse stored the spider donuts in her inventory and sat down to eat the butterscotch pie, "Oh, thank you.", she said to Frisk who nodded in a 'you're welcome' manor. The closed-eyed girl then walked away, hoping to find another lost kid. Sam sighed longingly, "Somethin' wrong, pardner?", Jesse asked him, "It's that girl, I think she has a worse life than me or Oscar.", he answered back.

The two saw Frisk being merciful to Greater Dog. "You think she could get adopted by you or me as a sister?", Sam added, Jesse shook her head, "She can't stay with either o' us, we'll just... have to enjoy travelling with her while it lasts", she said before taking another bite of butterscotch pie. Sam knew she was right, Frisk probably had somewhere else to be. Frisk looked over at the two, feeling sorry for herself. Later, she asked Sans by note to search for any other human kids he could find in the underground that haven't died yet.

This was going to be fun...


	4. Saving Oliver - SANS

Sans teleported to Waterfall and heard splashing, there was a human boy wearing an apron there in the water who kept on slipping. Sans walked over to him, his hands in the pocket of his jacket, "Normally I'd laugh or make a pun, but you look like you've been here for a while.", he said to the boy. He was like Sam and Jesse when Frisk found them, but he looked like he had water damage and there was a gash on his arm. "Sans! Oh, it's good to see you.", the boy said before he slipped again. The skeleton saw the injury, "Judging on what I do know about humans, I'm surprised that's not infected.", the boy stared at Sans in confusion after gaining balance.

"W-What are you doing here?", the boy asked him, "Look. There's a girl about who found your friends, and she's not waiting find the rest of you kids. So she wanted me to find you. I don't like making promises, but this girl... I feel like I know her.", he said. The boy's eyes started to water, "Sam and Jesse are alive?", Sans nodded, wondering about this whole change in time with the souls, "That girl doesn't speak, but I'm pretty sure her journey is... _SIGN-ificant_. ...Yeah, I know it's not my best work, Oliver.", he spoke, revealing the boy's name. "Grab on, why don'tcha?", Sans continued, "Oh, okay.", Oliver responded, grabbing Sans' arm.

They both teleported out of there. Suddenly, Flowey popped out from the ground and water. He gave slightly agitated 'Huh...' and left.


	5. Saving Sophie - SANS

Sans and Oliver teleported to the other side of Waterfall and heard crying, there was a human girl with a red ribbon in her hair there by the entrance to Hotland who was curled up into a ball sobbing. They walked over to her, she stopped crying briefly and looked up. She was like Sam and Jesse when Frisk found them, but she was covered in splinters and there were deep cuts on her face. "Sans? Oliver?!", the girl said as she stood up. Oliver went to hug her, "Sophie!", he shouted and reveaaled the girl's name, the two hugged, causing them painful discomfort. Sans couldn't bare watching them like that.

"...Why is he saving us?", Sophie asked, "He's not doing this for us, it's someone he feels like he knows.", Oliver answered her, "I don't like making promises, but this an exception.", Sans added. Sophie's eyes started to water again, "Does that mean... the others might be alive?", Sans sighed, "Gee, I hope so. Well, since we found you right away...", he spoke, slowy lifting his arm. "Grab carefully, please.", Sans continued, "Got it.", Sophie said, she and Oliver grabbing Sans' arm. They all teleported out of there. Suddenly, Flowey popped out from the ground.

He gave partialy annoyed 'Hrrr.' and left. _What is he trying to do here?_


	6. Saving Belle - SANS

Sans, Oliver and Sophie teleported to Hotland and heard crying, there was a human girl wearing a pink tutu there by the entrance to The CORE who was on her knees sobbing. They walked over to her, she stopped crying briefly and looked up. She was like Sam and Jesse when Frisk found them, but she had lots of burns. "Sans? Oliver, Sophie?!", the girl said as she stood up. Oliver went up to her, "Belle!", they shouted and revealed her name, Sans was happy watching them like that.

"Why on earth would he save us?", Belle asked, "It's for somebody else.", Sophie answered her, "I normally don't make promises, but this time is fine.", Sans added. Belle's eyes started to water again, "Wait, are the others still alive?", Sans smiled, "Porbably. Well, we already found you so...", he spoke, slowly lifting his arm. "Grab carefully, please.", Sans continued, "Got it.", Belle said, she and the other kids grabbing Sans' arm. They all teleported out of there. Suddenly, Flowey popped out from the ground. He gave a really angry 'Ugh!' and left. Again.


	7. Saving Oscar - SANS

Sans, Oliver, Sophie, and Belle teleported to the entrance of MTT Resort and heard someone falling, there was a human boy wearing a pair of cracked glasses there behind a garbage can at the side of the building who was flat on his face and slowing getting up. They walked over to him, he stood up and looked up. He was like Sam and Jesse when Frisk found them, but he had huge bruises. "Sans? Oliver, Sophie, Belle?!", the boy said. Oliver went up to her, "Oscar!", they shouted and revealed his name, Sans was happy watching them like that. "Why is Sans saving us from dying here?", Belle asked, "It was for somebody that's a friend of his.", Belle answered him, "I feel like I really know 'er, you know? And , let's meet up with them.", Sans added. Oscar's eyes started to water again, "Wait, what about the others? Are they still alive?", Sans smiled, "You all asked that, there's only one way to find out...", he spoke, slowly lifting his arm. "Grab on, please.", Sans continued, "Yes.", Oscar said, he and the other kids grabbing Sans' arm. They all teleported out of there. Suddenly, Flowey popped out from the ground. He gave a outraged 'ARGH!' before talking to himself, "WHY CAN'T I JUST GRAB HOLD OF THOSE BRATS SO I COULD TAKE THEIR SOULS EASILY?! I guess I have to do this the hard way...", he said and left.

 ** _And now, we know what he was doing..._**


End file.
